The invention is related to a system and method for modifying, or suggesting modifications, to a user's communications, where the modified communications more accurately and truthfully convey the user's underlying semantic intent than would the unmodified communications, and also provides the user with the reasoning behind the modifications, or proposed modifications, so that he/she realizes not only a modified communication, for example, a text message, email message, a verbal expression, or proposal for such modifications, but also is exposed to the rules underlying the modified or proposal to modify the communication.
There are two classes of feedback mechanisms that comprise the invention, Corrections and Insertions. Corrections identify specific user-generated words that are disempowering, and give suggestions from selected word phrase pools on restating them in a more empowering way. Empowerment is defined as the generation of actions in the direction the user values even when these actions may contradict a person's beliefs or emotions. A main goal of empowerment is to enhance the person's ability to obtain a valued goal even in the face of mental doubt or fear. More specifically, empowerment mediated by correction mechanisms are most prominently expressed by the mechanism associated with Commitment. When the user utilizes the app, they are introduced to the possibility that they can always think and feel one way and act another way.
Empowered actions mediated by insertion mechanisms prompts the user to begin their next sentence using words or phrases that enhance a fuller expression of objectivity and experiential presence. The goal of Insertions is to have users be more mindful of the thoughts, ideas, and emotions they are experiencing. Research has shown that Mindfulness-based psychotherapies (Kabat-Zinn Jon; Univ. of Mass. Medical School, “Mindfulness-Based Interventions in Context: Past, Present and Future,” Commentaries, DOI: 10.1093/clipsy/bpg016, American Psychological Association D12, 2003, pages 144-156) decrease a variety of stressors, and physical pain. Lastly, Insertions mechanisms guide users in distinguishing between the essence of who they and others are, contrasted with the possessions that they have. This distinction is particularly espoused by Gestalt Therapy (Perls, 1969, Fagan, 1970.).
One of the most prominent, empirically validated psychotherapies, Acceptance and Commitment Therapy (ACT) (Hayes, 2006, Hayes, 2005) shows that most people speak and write in a style that disempowers their actions and invalidates themselves and others. For example, the written or verbal communication: “I will try to get that task done” can readily be interpreted as communicating an underlying meaning that the speaker will not get the task done. If one “tries” to raise their hand, by definition they are not actually raising their hand. Truthfully (that is, communicating that they “will try to get the task done”), the speaker is literally stating that he/she will not do the task. A more truthful way of communicating this is “1 will do the task” or “I will not do the task.” And most people are unaware of this style of communicating whether they are the ones generating the communication (verbal or written) or receiving it.
There are reinforcing aspects to speaking in a non-truthful way that disempowers actions. The exemplary task at hand, for example, may be difficult to complete so the speaker conveniently avoids the task by saying “I will try to perform” rather than “I will perform.” Admittedly, this and all other non-truthful examples of verbal (or written) expression also may be the result of habit and the customary ways a given society expresses ideas. Nevertheless, the implicit expression of inaction is there, and may well undermine goal-directed behavior without the speaker's awareness. For that matter, it is the author/inventor's observation, based in 35 years of experience practicing clinical psychology, that when people are made aware of this pattern (or expressing “inaction” in their day to day communications), they understand and acknowledge it. Yet in a span of several days, they regress back into their familiar, comfortable and habitual way of speaking, which is (at times) inaccurate or otherwise untruthful. This pattern is observed for all types of non-truthful speaking described below. One main purpose of the invention is to create a tool (smart phone or other electronic communications device app) that the person can be prompted on continuously in everyday life so as to generalize the implementation of the behavior of speaking truthfully.